Killer Instict
by takashika-chan
Summary: The shinsegumi and yoruzuya works together as hired killers but only Kagura and Sougo do the dirty works... What will happen if this two try to go to school and pretend to be a normal high school student? Lets find out
1. Chapter 1

"Damn you sadist, if you shut your mouth I'll forgive you" Kagura said.

"You're the one who should stop blabbering, China, I wish you die in this mission you know." Sougo stated in his usual dead-panned voice.

"Unfortunately your wish is not granted. I will not easily die especially to those weaklings we killed today" Kagura said boastfully.

Sougo was about to return Kagura's statement when they arrived in Gin-chan's Yoruzuya house. Kagura ran to tell their other members about their mission. Sougo just followed her to the stairs, when kagura stopped in door. Sougo bumped into her back.

"The hell China, run out of energy?." Sougo said with sarcasm.

Kagura ignored Sougo's comment and her ears in the door so she could hear the conversation of Hijikata, Kondo, Shinpachi, Yamazaki, and Gin-chan. Seeing Kagura so curious about it Sougo listens as well.

"I think it's better if they go to shool" Hijikata said with urgency.

"I agree Gin-chan "Megane(glasses) said.

"Well let's see if they agree doing this" As usual with his dead-panned tone, Gin–chan said.

" They don't have a choice, do they?" Gorilla said. He just wanted this to finished so that he can stalk- I mean protect Otae-chan.

When Yamazaki was about to comment. The door burst open and came Kagura with an angry aura. Kagura was about to react about the conversation she overheard when Sougo walked in and fired his bazooka towards Hijikata. Hijikata barely dodged it.

"The hell was that about Sougo!" Hijikita said.

"Che, I missed" Sougo smirk.

"You missed everytime" Kagura said bluntly."By the way what are you all talking about us going to school, don't lump us on you. You all attend Gintama high because you don't have a busy work"

"Well,well,well why don't you sit first before we explain" Gin-chan said with his bored tone.

Sougo and Kagura take their seats and waited for their explanation.

…..

There is only silence…

"Oi Megane why don't you explain. I don't want to explain it's a pain in the ass. Gintoki said.

"You are the adult here so you should be the one responsible to explain!" Megane shouted.

Gintoki just wave his hand and continue to read his jump.

Megane just sigh. Hijikata, Kondo and Yamazaki got up and started to walk to the door." Oi! Were going to get moving, weve got an investigation to make for the next mission."Hijikata shouted. Yamazaki just smiled apologetically towards Megane.

"Oi! You just wanted to escape aren't you?! Megane shouted. A pissed mark on his forhead.

"Megane, aren't you going to explain to us about us going to school?. Kagura said while smiling. Megane knows that when Kagura smiles like that she is running out of patience. So Megane explained. Sougo and Kagura have to go to Gintama high were Gintoki works as a teacher and this school were Hijikata, Kondo, Yamazaki and Megane attended last year. They have to attend school so that they will look like an ordinary citizen in edo. Sougo and Kagura don't have the time to attend school because they got so many mission to finished. This time is an exception because Yamazaki said when he was investigating he heard some of the members talking that they have another lead to who is the one responsible of killing their boss. They are finding what organization or who's the members of those who killed their boss. That's why they have to attend school to keep their identity low. When Megane was finished explaining, Kagura look towards Sougo expecting an answer.

By the way the members of their organization are Hijikata, Kondo, Yamazaki, Megane, Gintoki, kagura and Sougo. Kagura and Sougo are the assasins because they have the talent in fighting. The rest their task is to gather and analyze the information they got and when they got enough information the needed they sent Sougo and kagura to kill them. Their work is only an secret

"I don't have a problem with it, we just have to attend school but we will still continue our mission" Sougo said with his dead-panned voice.

"Yes we will continue the missions but you will only work at nighttime" Megane said, relieved that Sougo understand the question.

Seeing Sougo as if it's a piece of cake, Kagura got angry she doesn't want to look the one who has a problem in this decision."OK, when will we start going to school?" Kagura said as if its okay with her.

"You will start tomorrow, we already enrolled you in Gintama High and prepared your uniforms."Gintoki said realizing the explanation are finished and the two don't have a problem with it.

Sougo stands up and started to walk to the door." Im leaving Danna, I have to take a nap."

"just don't be late to in your first day of class" Gintoki shouted.

The next day…

When Kagura was near the gate of the school she saw Sougo standing in the middle of the gate. She walk toward him. She was about to attack Sougo from behind when Sougo turn toward her with a smirk. Like he knows She was just behind him… This made Kagura pissed.

"Afraid of first school day, China"

"As if, you are the one who is afraid" Kagura said loudly.

"Oi! stop fighting its early in the morning and you are about to destroy the school building" Megane said pointing at them.

"You two we have a plan" Hijikata said. Kondo, Yamazaki and Hijikata are approaching them.

"Sto-" Kagura broke her sentence.

Then a bazooka has been fired….

"What have you done?!" Megane said surprise."We will be in trouble, first day of school and something happened….." Megane mumbled nervously…

Before Hijikata could counterattack the school bell rang…

Ding-dong…..

Immediately Yamazaki said their plan.

"The plan is that you two should stick together so if there os any news you two are easy to find"

Then the three ran before they could argue with it.

Whoshhhhhhh ~ a wind pass by

(Author –san: I like the sound effect of the wind….. XD)

"Stop breaking the wall author-san" Megane whispered.

Author- san: but I like that.

Megane just sigh…..

The two walk with silence. Kagura didn't even talk because everybody is looking at them like they were a figurines.. Kagura heard from most of the students are: "That boy looks hot are they a transferee? I want to talk to him!" and "Did you see that girl she looks cute."Then they reach their classroom. There she saw so many other students she even saw her fellow members.

Before they even move their classmates move towards them then ask them so many question. Kagura is the only one who answers them cause Sougo goes to his seat and is sleeping with his mask on. Kagura thought this will be fun. She didn't expect that being in school is a lot of fun. This continued until it is dismissal . Kagura talk all the way home about her experience in her first day of class. Gintoki looks bored and Megane just smile at kagura. They didn't expect that Kagura would like being in school.

The next day Kagura walk happily to school when she spotted a sandy-haired man smirking at her and walks around. This made her very pissed, so she charge at him. Sougo knows her moves he smoothly dodge her attacks and counters them. So this continue when the school bell rang.

"Save by the school bell again, China"

"As if! you are the one who is saved by the bell again, Sadist"

" Your dreaming china wake up already"

"Damn you! You wi-" Kagura broke when she saw Ginpachi- sensei walking to their classroom with some new student whom she doesn't she realize that their homeroom teacher is Gintoki. When she comes back to her senses she is alone. Sougo leaves her and goes to the classroom.

"Fuck you sadist YOU will pay for this!" Kagura shouted then she run very fast. Then when she reach for the door she heard Gin-san speaking and then she heard a voice. A familiar voice, a very familiar voice. Then she remembers it. She opens the door and came running towards the new student. She hugs him and the transfer student pats her head. Her classmates were taken aback of the fact that they know each other.

"My,my do you two know each other?" Gin-san asked boredly.

" Shiiro~ I miss you! I haven't seen you since then" Kagura said ignoring Gin-san.

"kagura you've grown much, since you runaway from home leaving me" His golden eyes darkens.

"Hey, answer my question before you two continue to do your little reunion" Gin san said.

"Well, me and Kagura were childhood friends" Shiiro said.

" He protects me when somebody bullies me" Kagura added.

"We were great friends then… But when she decided to runaway she came to me saying goodbye I didn't like the idea so we had a big fight. We fighted for about a day. Then the next thing I knew is that Kagura went missing so I knew that she leaves even though Im against it." Shiiro explains.

"Why would Kagura-chan needs your permission your only just childhood friend?" Megane ask.

"Because were lovers back then" Shiiro said. His golden hair and eyes were darkening.

Every students were taken aback of that information that they were lovers back than. That Kagura has an lover that has a handsome face, golden eyes and hair and has a small but built body. They know that inside that t-shirt is full of muscles. Kagura said nothing she just keeps quiet and she keeps looking on the floor. Sougo was waken by Yamazaki. Yamazaki filled him with information. The only thing he said is " Is that so? So he is also a yato. How interesting I have another playmate." Then he continues to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Everybody just look at them with a sparkling eyes. The three just keep doing their own things. Kagura, Sougo and Shiiro walks side to side. Kagura in the middle and the two at the sides. Kagura just keeps counting her sukunbo, Sougo keeps listening to his earphones and Shiiro has his eyes on his psp. They don't really care that all the students are staring at them. After the news broke that Kagura and Shiiro are former lovers, all the students is talking about it even though 1 month has already pass since they heard the news. Some of them believes the news but some don't.

The three became immediately well known because they are beautiful and they are always together since that incident (they fighted until they destroyed half of their classroom) happened. Everyone thinks that they are very good friends. They always hang out although Sougo is always asleep.

Every students likes to be their boyfriend or girlfriend. So whenever they are together some students would shout a fangirl shout but mostly of them they stalk the three. But they have a time when the fangirls leave them be, its like they have a schedule of their schemes.

When they are almost at their classroom. Someon throws something hard on kagura. So Kagura trip and fall head first. Sougo smirk at the sight of Kagura down. This is the chance for Sougo to torture kagura. Shiiro just looks lamely at kagura.

"Dammit! who dares throw something at me!"

"Oi!, I'd like to give a thumbs up to the one who did this to china!"

"You know kagura, you should have knew that someone is going to throw something at you. Your so lame." Shiiro said while looking at her with those deep golden eyes.

" I'll kill you two! You are savoring the sight of me in the ground!"

"Well I am always savoring the moments that you fail, China"

" I thought your better than this Kagura You disappointed me"

" YOU BASTARDS!"

The chaos started. Most of the students goes to their classroom. They don't want to be part of their mess. They also know that the Kagura and Shiiro are yatos and they know that Sougo is someone who is on the same level of a yato or even better than them. In Gintama High this three is called the SADISTIC TRIO because they saw and feel the sadistic things they do. That's why the students immediately got out of their way. Then Ginpachi-sensei arrived and broke the fight.

"OI, you three stop fighting, you know the principal said that he will decrease my salary if I don't control you three sadist"

" Gin-chan ~ I'm hungry!" Kagura realized that her stomach is growling.

" Then eat your sukunbo it always fills you right"

" Danna, where's Hikikata- san?"

" He's in the classroom"

" Thank you Danna, see you later"

" Bye Souchirou-kun."

"Aren't you going to stop him?... You know he will attempt to kill Hijikata-san and IF the principal knows about it your salary will go down." Shiiro said with a smirk. Gintoki dash to the classroom.

"SHIIRO! YOU BASTARD! You have driven away my source of food!. You know I'm hungry!"

" Well I can fill you, you know?" Shiiro said while looking at Kagura's eyes intently. Kagura stepped backwards. She knows that Shiiro is serious if he isn't looking in his psp.

"What a-are Y-you talking about?, of course you can't fill me." Shiiro smirk when he heard what Kagura said.

"Are you sure about that?"

Shiiro keeps moving forward while Kagura keeps moving backward. Kagura became nervous she knows that Shiiro is up to something. Then she thought of running away but when she's about to run…. She found her back at the wall and Shiiro's right hand is on the wall capturing her. Shiiro came closer to her still has a smirk mark on his face.

"Shiiro, stop this. We're in school. Somebody will see us" Kagura said shakily. Shiiro just smiled at her.

"You know that sometimes I can't control myself."

"Stop!" Kagura shouted this time.

"And you also know that I can fill your hunger. And you can fill mine too" Shiiro whispered. Then Shiiro walks away from Kagura. Kagura felt her knees weak and suddenly she was on the ground. The only thing that is on her mind was that it's a good thing that Shiiro controls himself because if not, she will not be able to control herself either just like the in the past. Almost.

Please review~

Actually its my first fanfic I hope you like it!~

Sorry for the wrong grammar. ^_^


End file.
